Work is Work and Play is Play
by flipomatic
Summary: After the fiasco of cupid day, Gino drags Anya and Suzaku to see Kallen. Craziness and fluff ensue. GinoxKallenxSuzaku if you squint.


Author Note: This is something I randomly came up with to help explain why Suzaku might eventually get together with Kallen in the aftermath. It could go along with my chapter story "Letters from a dead man" in that way. Think of it as an incident that could have happened in the canon, but probably did not. Beta read byBaxter54132

Summary: After the fiasco of cupid day, Gino drags Anya and Suzaku to see Kallen. Craziness and fluff ensue. GinoxKallenxSuzaku if you squint.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

Suzaku POV

After Milly's graduation event, I went back to the Tokyo Settlement's main building with Gino and Anya. Since Gino was the only one without a knightmare frame he decided to hitch a ride on mine, literally.

My flight back was punctuated by his yells of "No hands!" and "Wahoooooo!"

Other than that, we made it to the base without any incidents. As soon as I climbed out of the Lancelot, Gino bombarded me.

"Hey Suzaku," He said, "That was really cool." He tried to give me a noogie, which I ducked and smoothly responded "No problem."

He grinned, "I'm going to go visit somebody before dinner. Want to tag along?"

"Um…" Later on**,** I would regret not politely telling him no and going my own separate way. I guess I took too long to think about my answer, as Gino's grin grew larger and larger I could feel myself getting sucked into his plans.

"I will take that as a yes." Much to my discomfort, he put an arm around my shoulder and called over to Anya, "You want to come too?"

She was still powering off the Mordred and did not dignify Gino with a response. When she walked over, he assumed her answer was the same as mine and gestured for us to follow himout of the garage.

We barely made it ten steps before Arthur came to greet us. Anya smiled at him; showing a glimpse of her usually hidden emotions. Gino didn't even notice as Anya scooped up Arthur and brought him with us. She went to place him on her head, but paused when she realized that she was still wearing her hat from earlier that day. Gino was wearing his as well, but didn't show any signs of taking it off.

I reached out to pet Arthur and he bit my hand. Again.

It hurt, but not as much as my pride. Cats still hate me.

I sulked as we walked, not really paying attention to where we were going.

Suddenly, Gino stopped in front of a door and I looked around. I knew where we were.

"Oh no," I said as I took a few steps towards the nearest exit, "Not a chance."

""But Suzaku," Gino pouted, "You already said you would. Think of how lonely Kallen must be right now."

We were standing outside of the cell where prisoner 107, aka Kallen Kozuki, was being held. Gino, with speed I didn't know he possessed, grabbed my arm and opened the door in one fluid motion.

Kallen was in her glass box, looking at us with surprise. I was trying to leave while Gino was trying to drag me in, so we were going nowhere fast.

Anya walked past us muttering under her breath, it sounded suspiciously like 'boys'.

I stopped struggling, my logic being that the sooner we got in, the sooner we could leave. Kallen still hadn't moved, she just stared at us in confusion. After all, we were a weird bunch; two teenage guys, a teenage girl, and a cat.

"Hey Kallen" Gino exclaimed brightly, "Guess what?"

""I don't know," her blue eyes sparkled with mischief, "Suzaku finally came out of the closet?"

I face planted and Gino's smile flickered briefly at Kallen's question, but he recovered.

"No," he said, "Try again."

"Just tell me."

"Ok," he burst out babbling, "Well, Milly had her graduation event today and it was fun. Anya made a mess using the Mordred and Shirley got Lelouch's hat. Suzaku didn't go, the spoilsport. …"

"I had to work." I interrupted. Gino ignored me and kept talking.

I zoned out after that, but he went on and on. Sometime during Gino's rant, Anya had vanished. Even though I was completely uninterested in the conversation, Kallen was quite into it, she was curious and asked Gino a lot of questions.

"What does it mean that Lelouch and Shirley swapped hats?" Was the first one.

Gino shrugged, "I think it means they are dating. Right Suzaku?"

I nodded, picking up Arthur from where Anya had left him. He bit me as I talked.

"Yeah… ouch… That's what Milly said."

Kallen looked flustered at the idea and glared at thin air. I didn't really know why this made her angry and I wasn't even going to attempt to guess. Nobody ever knows what girls are thinking.

Gino just laughed, "What, do you like Lelouch or something?"

Kallen blinked at him but didn't respond, her face turning a color a few shades darker than her hair.

"Just kidding," Gino said, his face turning serious, "We all know that you are into Zero."

I choked on my own spit and stared in astonishment at Gino. "You have no tact." I managed to splutter out.

"I-I do not like Lelouch." Kallen said, before crossing her arms and sitting down in her chair.

"And Zero?" Gino wouldn't give up that easily, but he received no answer. I sighed, it seemed Kallen was done talking.

For some reason, it bothered me that Kallen did not deny any attraction to Zero. Maybe because we used to be friends. I didn't know, it just bothered me.

Gino walked up to the door of her glass prison. He took off his blue hat and opened the door.

"Here," he offered it to her, "Just in case I ever have a chance." She accepted it reluctantly with shaking hands. I just stood there, confused about my emotions. She thanked him quietly and I kind of wished that was me.

Giving the hat, not receiving it. I am not gay.

But I didn't have a hat to give. I was working during the event and I also worked before and after it.

Gino left her cell and relocked it behind him. I was still deep in thought.

He grabbed me in my dazed state, yelled a loud goodbye, and dragged me out of the room. Anya was waiting in the hallway for us; she had tired of Gino's long rant ages ago.

The two of them talked, more like Gino talked, and they walked towards the cafeteria. I followed with my typical frown in place.

I was struggling to wrap my brain around the idea that I might have had a small tiny crush on Kallen. In a better world, we could have been real friends, maybe even dated. For some reason now, I felt jealous of Zero and Gino who both connected to her in a way I would never be able to.

But even if I we connected, or even talked, it would never work. She was the enemy and someday one of us would kill the is work and play is play.

In this world, everything was work.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End Note: I saw the new Shrek movie today and it was epic. The whole thing was crazy though and Rumpelstiltskin is a spaz.

Review Please


End file.
